Huntzberger, Party of Two
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Life gets crazy for Rory after agreeing to marry Logan and move across the country the night before graduation. They have to plan a wedding and see how Lorelai plans can fit with Emily's and the Huntzberger family. Rory finds herself alone in Stars Hollow planning with all the women in her life as Logan is in San Francisco getting their new life ready. Will they ever be wed?


**A/N: Italicized is directly from the episode "Unto the Breach."**

 _Logan pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it as they stood before all her family and friends, "Rory Gilmore," he took a deep breath as he tried to steady himself. "Will you marry me?"_

 _"Umm... Wow. Uh, wow... I, wow."_

 _"Is there a yes in between those wows?"_

 _"Uh, I'm jus- I'm surprised,"_ Rory stood there for a moment and then nodded, "yes, I'll marry you."

Logan kissed her before slipping the diamond ring on her finger.

Emily rushed over to them and hugged Rory, "how wonderful! A Gilmore- Huntzberger wedding. We have so much to do and prepare for the big day."

"Mom," Lorelai walked up to her, "this is something Logan, Rory, Christopher, the Huntzbergers and I should do."

"That's my granddaughter!" Emily exclaimed.

"But Rory is my daughter Mom."

"Lorelai, Emily," Logan said calmly, "Rory and I just got engaged. We have a lot of time before the wedding. Let's just relax and see how things go. I'm sure my mother and Honor have input too."

Rory nodded, "yeah. Come on. Let's celebrate. Graduation is tomorrow."

"Yes, lots to do for the graduate." Logan smiled and kissed the side of Rory's head.

Rory walked over to Christopher, "hey Dad."

"Hey Ror," he said with a smile. "Looks like our little Rory isn't little anymore."

"Dad," she blushed.

"A married woman."

"Engaged," she stated, "and besides I'll always be there for you and Mom and Gigi."

"But I won't just be able to come into Stars Hollow and see you. You'll be jet setting to New York, London, all over the world."

"Or just San Francisco."

"What?" He looked down at her.

"Yeah, Logan has a job waiting for him in San Francisco and I'm going to look into all the newspapers down there for a job."

"That's great sweetheart. I'm happy for you." He hugged her before Logan, Lorelai, Richard and Emily walked over.

"We must throw you an engagement party."

"Grandma..."

"Oh Rory, we're your grandparents," Richard said. "We want to do this for you and Logan."

"Okay... thanks," she replied with a nervous giggle.

"It's getting late Mom. The kids probably want to go home."

"But the party just started, especially since nobody knew of their engagement until just now."

Lorelai sighed, "Rory come here please." They walked past the guests as Rory stopped occasionally to smile and wave at people and they finally got to Richard's study. "I can't believe my mother roped you guys into this party... Actually I can," she scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Mom, I'm their only granddaughter."

"You're blaming me for that? I only had one kid, but so did they."

"Maybe they only wanted to subject one child to the Gilmore torture," she smiled. "Between the Gilmore and Huntzberger names there will be a lot of things Logan and I have to do because of name sake. There are already things I've done that maybe I wouldn't have."

"Like go to Yale?"

"Mom."

"We had a plan. You were going to Harvard."

"I chose to go to Yale."

"Only because they pushed you into it."

"Mom," she laughed, "I graduate tomorrow. Does it really matter how I got in or where I went?"

"I guess not."

"Well I should probably get back to the party. Are you going home?"

"Yeah," Lorelai hugged her. "Congratulations Rory. I love you and I'm so proud of you, for everything."

"Thanks Mom," Rory walked out of the office and Lorelai stood firm watching her daughter go from the little girl she raised to the woman she was becoming. How had the process blind sighted her?

* * *

A little while later, Lorelai stopped in at Luke's. He was clearing the counter top getting ready to close.

"My kid's getting married." She said.

Luke stopped and stared at her, "what?"

"Rory's getting married. Logan asked, she accepted. You've pretty much heard how my evening went."

"What, at her party? In front of all those people. How could she tell him no?"

"That's what I'm thinking. I'm not sure how much Rory would have said yes if they would have been alone."

"You've gotta talk to her before she does something crazy, like marrying him. She's too young to get married."

"By the time I was her age, Rory was six."

"Do you really think that's helping?!" Luke asked irritatedly.

Lorelai shook her head, "no probably not. But I can see it now. Huntzberger, party of two."


End file.
